


Never Give In To Blackmail

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron is fired from his job due to his temper, he finds a 'helping hand' in the form of the man who got him fired in the first place. Except this 'helping hand' isn't all that it seems, and Ron finds out why you should never give in to blackmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give In To Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennahijja (Hijja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/gifts).



> Written for kennahijja for HP Holiday Gen 2011. I cannot thank both the mods and my beta enough for their kindness and generosity :)

The pub was practically empty tonight, what with it being both late at night and mid-week. Everyone had already gone home from work to their families, their wives, their kids. Usually, Ron would have done the same. Not tonight, though. Tonight was extra-special indeed, because if he went home and told Hermione his news, she'd send him packing. There was just no point going home.

Instead, downing several bottles of Firewhiskey seemed more appealing than facing an angry wife with spectacular magical skills. Ron knew from past experience that when Hermione was pissed, her wand came in extra handy for her. He just couldn't deal with that right now, not after the day he'd had.

"Another?"

Ron told himself to keep calm as he heard that silky, sweet voice. The one that belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "Piss off."

"Two Firewhiskeys," Lucius called to the bartender, and Ron sneered. "You ought to watch your mouth, Weasley. I'm sure your wife wouldn't be too happy to hear you swearing like that."

"Thanks to you, my wife's not going to be too happy whatever I do." Ron knocked back the last of his Firewhiskey and slammed the glass down on the counter, readily accepting the one Lucius had just ordered. 

"Ahh, yes," said Lucius. "That's what I came here to talk to you about, actually."

Ron turned swiftly in his seat, his bloodshot eyes glaring at Lucius with all the hatred he could muster. "I don't want to fucking _talk_ to you. I want to _punch_ you. Hermione's voice in my head is the only thing that's stopping me, but I swear to all that's holy, if you push me, Malfoy..."

"You really are rather defensive," Lucius remarked.

"You cost me my _job_!" Ron practically screamed in Lucius' face. The bartender started, but Lucius held up his hand to stop him, whilst also wiping some of Ron's spit off his face. He was so composed it frustrated Ron even more.

"The temper that you're displaying now cost you your job, Weasley. If you can't handle it, perhaps you should take a Calming Draught every now and then." Lucius slowly sipped at his own Firewhiskey, swirling it around in his glass first and then preserving it on his tongue before he tasted it. Ron never did that; he only ever downed it. "Besides, this is rather irrelevant. What happened, happened. I'm merely here to offer you help. Extend my hand to you, as it were."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what could _you_ possibly offer _me_?"

"Your job back," Lucius said dryly. Ron couldn't help but snort, but by the expression on Lucius' face, he wasn't joking. "I'm quite certain you're only drowning your sorrows in here because you're too afraid to go home and explain to your wife how you lost your job. How would Mrs Weasley take that, do you think?"

"Piss off," Ron muttered, getting off the barstool. He'd had enough of this, and though the Muggle pub across the road didn't look that inviting on first sight, it didn't have Lucius in it, and that could only be a good thing.

"Wait." Lucius grabbed Ron's arm and stopped him in his tracks. Furious, Ron pulled his arm out of Lucius' grasp and gave him a dirty look, but as he attempted to advance on the door, he found he couldn't move. "If you won't listen to me willingly, I'll have to force you. I'd rather not, but you Weasleys really can be painstakingly annoying sometimes."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't understand; he hadn't seen Lucius utter any spells or even take out his wand. This man could do wandless magic now? Perhaps that's why he was offered a job. After everything the Malfoys had been through, nobody ever expected them to have any sort of pull in society again. Then Lucius took up a post at the Ministry, and everyone was immediately suspicious.

"I really don't like doing this, you know." Lucius angled himself so he was directly facing Ron now, having placed his half-empty glass on the bar. "Needs must, however. I can make sure you get your job back, but you have to do something for me. When you come back to work I want you to acknowledge me; civilly at first, then cordially, and eventually in a friendly way." Ron was utterly bewildered. "If you don't take me up on my offer, I shall have great fun explaining everything to Mrs Weasley tonight."

Ron felt a strange sensation throughout his body, and assumed that meant the spells placed on him had been lifted. Upon clearing his throat and moving his feet he realised he was right, and scowled at Lucius. "So you're blackmailing me."

"I wouldn't exactly call it blackmail. I'm merely trying to help you. This is what you want, isn't it? Especially after all those strings Mrs Weasley pulled to get you into a Ministry job in the first place." 

_How did he know about that?_ "Whatever you want to call it, it _is_ blackmail. And how do you know I won't back out of our deal?"

Lucius smirked. "Oh, trust me, Mr Weasley, you won't be doing that. No, no. There's no worry of that." His confidence that Ron wouldn't scam him was making him feel uneasy, because that was exactly what he had planned on doing. If he was so certain Ron wouldn't back out, there must be a reason, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. "So what's it to be? I'm quite convinced your wife won't like hearing what I've got to say."

"I could just tell her," Ron countered, trying to keep some cards in his hand. What Lucius was offering was basically a happy marriage because they both knew Hermione would never forgive him over this.

"You could," agreed Lucius, "though that would lead to many an argument and probably a withdrawal of sex. Not to mention you'd have to find a job she'd approve of."

Lucius had got him there, though how he knew so much, Ron had no idea. Hermione hadn't been happy with him wanting to be an Auror (she'd thought it was far too dangerous) or a Quidditch player (strange hours and again, the possibility of injury), so he'd gone with her 'sensible' suggestion of a position at the Ministry. It was safe, secure and reliable, and she wouldn't have to worry about him. Though it hadn't come easy, because Ron had never been too skilled in the academics department, he was more inclined for something adventurous or sporty, but he didn't want to let his wife down after everything they'd been through together. He was sure that was the only reason she'd been so insistent. "Fine. Whatever. Deal."

"That's brilliant news, Mr Weasley." Lucius held out his hand, and Ron reluctantly shook it. He swore that would be the last time he'd ever touch a Malfoy, but at least after tomorrow he could forget this whole sorry thing had ever happened. "I'll make arrangements for you to start the day after tomorrow. If I were your boss, I'd be a little quicker. Alas, I am not, and it will take some persuasion. You were rather angry this afternoon."

Ignoring him, Ron left the pub and headed home, trying to think up an excuse for why he was late.

*

Just as Lucius had promised, Ron had been sent an owl the next day detailing his return to work. Thankfully, Hermione was shopping with his mother, and he threw all evidence of the letter into the fireplace. She never had to know, and hopefully in time, even he would forget.

When his alarm went off at seven am the next day, he promptly dressed and had a quick breakfast before sneaking out of the house. Hermione started later than he did, and she needed more sleep, so it was often best to just leave her be in the mornings. Upon entering his office he spied Lucius and another colleague, Foster, conversing quietly in the corner, and as Ron passed them to get to his desk, he nodded curtly towards them. Lucius nodded back, but Foster seemed so shocked his mouth was practically hanging open.

Ron suspected that by lunchtime it would be all over their floor, if not the whole of the Ministry itself. He didn't know Foster that well at all, but every time Ron saw him he was in the corner gossiping. No sooner had Ron taken off his coat had he scurried out of the room.

"I think you nearly gave Foster a heart attack." Lucius chuckled, but Ron didn't respond. "How are you this morning?"

"We're not friends yet, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Quite right," replied Lucius, turning away. Ron was taken aback that he seemed to handle that so well. "Oh, Mr Weasley?" Lucius turned back again, and Ron looked at him expectantly. "I'm having a few colleagues round for dinner tonight. I expect you and your wife to be there. After all, we don't want her finding out about you getting sacked now, do we?"

Ron saw red again, and this time, nothing held him back from punching Lucius in the face. Gone was his promise of never touching a Malfoy again. His only saving grace was that their boss wasn't in yet to see the whole debacle. His assault made him feel satisfied, and he sneered at Lucius as the man calmly took out his wand and fixed himself up. 

"I'm sure we can forget about this little incident if you and your wife would join us for dinner tonight," said Lucius smoothly.

_Wow, he's really desperate for social acceptance_. Knowing it was the only way out, though well aware that Lucius could use this over him for a very long time to come, Ron reluctantly agreed. "This is just like you, Malfoy," Ron spat. "You couldn't just leave it at that, could you? You had to take it further, past the point of no return for me." Where Ron could have got away with telling Hermione the truth before, he could hardly explain now that not only did he keep it a secret, but he allowed himself to be blackmailed by Lucius too. "How long are you going to blackmail me for?"

"Until my family and I are allotted the social positions we are accustomed to, I should think. Dinner is at eight," he added as he turned back to his desk.

All Ron had to do now was think of a way to get Hermione to go to the Malfoys for dinner.


End file.
